The present invention relates generally to a mobile medical emergency table; and, more particularly, to a mobile medical emergency table that may be specifically and suitably fitted, configured, and placed for immediate field-based surgical use and intervention in the case of a medical emergency. The present invention provides, among other things, stable, yet adjustable, independent latching means to accommodate an emergency stretcher; a mechanically advantaged undercarriage for optionally placing the table into a fixed position and location; removable and interchangeable storage cassettes for equipment and supplies; and, a variety of other such features and advantages as enable the invention to fulfill its intended purpose.
In a medical emergency, a relatively few minutes can mean the difference, in some cases, between life and death. In other cases, the same few minutes can mean the difference between a relatively full recovery and a life of impairment and disability. In fact, the first hour following a medical trauma is sometimes called the xe2x80x9cgolden hourxe2x80x9d. If medical intervention is not provided within this hour, the patient likely will not fully recover or will perish. The import of such truisms are especially accurate when considering those who have been affected in large scale disasters.
In times of disaster, especially in the aftermath of tornadoes, earthquakes, and other natural disasters, airliner, train, and large scale automobile accidents, and criminal or terrorist attacks, domestic and international emergency management and relief agencies struggle to provide adequate and timely medical assistance. Similar concerns, of course, apply during times of military conflict. The traditional approach has been to attempt to stabilize the patient in the field with paramedical personnel. The patient is then placed upon a gurney or stretcher, and transported via ambulance or helicopter to a medical facility for further treatment. In support of such an approach, a variety of equipment has been developed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,991 to Kaufman (Oct. 5, 1982), a Portable Life Support System is provided for use with any of a variety of patient transport vehicles. In that device, a plurality of interchangeable life support units, such as a defibrillator apparatus, an electrocardiograph monitor, a suction apparatus, an oxygen administration unit, supply drawers, and the like, may be removably mounted in a support structure that, in turn, may be removably mounted in association with a collapsible, tubular-constructed, wheeled stretcher. The support structure may be interconnected with a DC power supply and, further, with the power supply of a transporting vehicle. Such a device requires, however, that each life support unit and supply drawer be of a standard size. This degree of standardization, unfortunately, has yet to be implemented fully amongst the various medical equipment suppliers. Such a device is further disadvantageous in that the support structure is mounted above the patient, effectively impairing the delivery to the patient of a variety of medical procedures, especially those that are surgical in nature. While the support structure is removable, two or more persons typically are required to so lift and remove the structure. In such disjointed form, the various patient-connected lines must be further manipulated in order to ensure that they continue to function and do not interfere with the timely delivery of medical services to the patient.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,989 to Stith (Apr. 29, 1986), a Life Support Stretcher Bed is provided primarily for use in a hospital environment. That device provides a variety of features, including a stretcher bed further having an undercarriage structure that is supported by wheels upon the ground. An hydraulically operable platform is supported upon the undercarriage structure. Provision is made for an intraaortic balloon pump unit connected to the undercarriage structure. The undercarriage also carries supply drawers, a shelf, an oxygen bottle, a weighing device, and various other such apparatus. The platform carries a defibrillator shelf, and further carries a plurality of support rods for intravenous fluids and the like. Such a device, however, is not seen to be conveniently adaptable for use in those field situations described hereinabove, especially those requiring field-delivered surgical procedures.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,886 to Grant (Sep. 4, 1990), a Mobile Stretcher Support is provided. This device, essentially, is a wheel supported hand truck, specially configured for receiving a stretcher, body board, or Stokes basket-type of litter. While such a device has decided utility in quickly evacuating and transporting patients from an accident or disaster scene, the device does not provide for those self-contained medical devices, equipment, and other supplies described in the art as being desirable under such circumstances.
While use of such devices undoubtedly has been effective for many patients, the general approach discussed hereinabove may be disadvantageous in a variety of circumstances. For example, sometimes the patient cannot be field-stabilized without immediate surgical intervention. Furthermore, during times of disaster, medical facilities, especially those with surgical facilities and operating rooms, often are overtaxed. Even were a patient timely to arrive at a surgical facility, his treatment may be delayed by a lack of operating rooms and supporting equipment. In some such circumstances, patients may be diverted to other facilities more capable of handling the emergency; and, again, valuable time is lost.
Even when medical and surgical facilities are available to handle the patient load, the most critical factor in saving a patient""s life may be the time it takes to transport him to the facility that ultimately will provide a life-saving surgical intervention. Thus, should transport vehicles not be immediately available, or should roadways or other avenues of transport be poor or unavailable, valuable time is lost.
Another approach to the provision of field-based medical care, then, is to deliver the surgeon and operating room directly to the patient. Such an approach, under appropriate circumstances, can provide more immediate medical care and benefit to those patients requiring immediate surgical intervention than otherwise can be delivered under the stabilize-and-transport approach.
Unfortunately, however, no provision has been made in the prior art for a device specifically configured, and being further configurable, for field-based surgical procedures. The demands of such an approach require that a device be fully self-contained with equipment, supplies, electrical connections, surgical lights, and the like; that the device be stackable in order that multiple devices conveniently may be transported to the scene; that the device be susceptible of drop-position-and-operate approach; that the device accommodate a conventional stretcher or body board; that the position of each corner of the stretcher or body board independently be adjustable to accommodate various surgical procedures; that the device be rapidly configurable and re-configurable for a variety of disparate surgical procedures, whether on an individual patient or from patient-to-patient; that the device be susceptible of either accepting multiple patients or moving with an individual patient during transport; and, that the device be susceptible of transport in any of a variety of mass transport vehicles, such as an aircraft, bus, ship, or the like.
Were such a device available, it would have additional utility, advantage, and use in the outfitting of an overload area within a traditional emergency medical facility for conducting medical and surgical procedures that otherwise could not be conducted due to facility-dependent concerns; to wit, short term, but critical, shortages of surgical tables or operating rooms. Additionally, such a device could be fully equipped and then stored in an out of the way location on a plane, ship, or other such vehicle, quickly to be available for emergency surgical and medical intervention.
Thus, what is needed and apparently not heretofore available is a mobile medical and surgical table having the above-described features, utility, advantages, and uses, that can be fully outfitted for surgery and moved into a field position for immediate emergency medical and surgical intervention.
It is in the recognition of those cited defects observed within the prior art devices, combined with the recognition of those needs recited hereinabove, which have formed the objects of and the basis for the present invention. It is, therefore, to the provision of such a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that the present invention is primarily directed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that is configured, and is further configurable, for field-based surgical procedures.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that is fully self-contained with equipment, supplies, electrical connections, surgical lights, and the like.
Still another object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that is stackable in order that multiple devices conveniently may be transported to the scene of an emergency.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that is susceptible of drop-position-and-operate approach.
Yet still another object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that will accommodate a conventional stretcher or body board.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that will allow the position of each corner of a stretcher or body board independently be adjustable to accommodate various surgical procedures.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that is rapidly configurable and re-configurable for a variety of disparate surgical procedures, whether on an individual patient or from patient-to-patient.
Yet a further object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that is susceptible of either accepting multiple patients or moving with an individual patient during transport.
Yet still a further object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that is susceptible of transport in any of a variety of mass transport vehicle, such as an aircraft, bus, ship, or the like.
Another and further object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that can be used in the outfitting of an overload area within a traditional emergency medical facility for conducting medical and surgical procedures that otherwise could not be conducted due to facility-dependent concerns.
Still another and further object of the present invention is the provision of a mobile medical emergency and surgical table that can be fully equipped and then stored in an out of the way location on a plane, ship, or other such vehicle, quickly to be available for emergency surgical and medical intervention.
In keeping with these objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, and others which will become apparent hereinafter to one ordinarily skilled in the art, the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a novel mobile medical emergency and surgical table that preferably comprises a frame assembly, a pair of undercarriage assemblies, a plurality of stretcher yoke assemblies, a plurality of storage cassettes, an electrical subsystem, and a plurality of optional mounts for the attachment of medical and surgical equipment.
In the preferred embodiment, the frame assembly is a rigid structure of interconnected tubular members, sufficiently strong to enable multiple mobile medical emergency and surgical tables to be vertically stacked without crushing. At the top of each frame is provided a stainless steel or aluminum table, having a profile suitable to confine and channel liquids into a drain pipe.
Each undercarriage assembly comprises a pair of wheels mounted in a common plane to a caster support. The undercarriage assemblies are attached to the frame at respective ends and are mechanically advantaged in order that each end of the table easily may be raised and lowered by a single person. The design of the undercarriage assembly is advantageous in that it allows the two corners of each end of the frame to be lowered simultaneously, in parallel, and without significant overturning moment.
Affixed to each corner of the frame is a stretcher yoke assembly. Each yoke assembly, once set, comprises a self-cocking and resetting mechanism. In operation, the yoke assembly allows a stretcher or body board pole to be set down into the mechanism of the assembly, the closure and locking thereof being self activating. Upon lifting of the stretcher pole from the assembly, the yoke assembly is opened and, thereby, reset in order that the yoke assembly be ready to receive the next stretcher. The vertical height of each yoke assembly may be adjusted independently in order to allow the position of each corner of a stretcher or body board to be inclined separately and, thereby, optimized to accommodate various surgical procedures. The yoke assembly hooks may be rotated out of the way when it is required that multiple tables be stacked.
Mounted within the frame, and below the upper table surface are a plurality of side-accessible and interchangeable storage cassettes. Each cassette comprises at least a uniformly-sized outer skin that may be slideably engaged within any of a variety of similarly sized openings within the table frame. Each cassette is self-captured into the frame, and the self-capturing mechanism subsequently may be released by simple, one-hand manipulation. Suitably configured, the storage cassettes may comprise a single or multiple drawer arrangement; a net; or a gas canister rack for holding oxygen, anesthesia, or other bottled gases; or combinations thereof. Appropriately configured, the cassettes may be sterilized for repeated use.
The frame may be suitably wired with an electrical subsystem comprising a connection plug, an extension cord reel, and any of a variety of common medical electrical outlets. The electrical subsystem may be powered through one or more on-board direct current battery packs. In alternate configurations, the electrical subsystem may be constructed to connect to an external generator, to conventional electrical utility service, or to the electrical system of a suitably equipped transport vehicle.
The usefulness of the mobile medical emergency and surgical table of the present invention is enhanced by the wide variety and range of optional features and mounts which may be associated with it. Accordingly, provided on the frame are a plurality of optional mounts for the attachment of medical and surgical equipment. Such optional mounts, whether singly or in combination, may comprise conventional med-rails for attaching typical Mayo-type instrument trays, intravenous fluid poles, arm boards, leg and foot stirrups, light sources, and the like. Such optional mounts further may comprise multi-axis Propaq(copyright) (Protocol Systems, Inc., Beaverton, Oreg.) mounts; ventilator assembly mounts, including drawover-type assembly mounts; and the like. A trash can or bag mount may be provided for the convenience of surgical personnel. Optional D-rings may be provided for securing the table to a bulkhead, wall, deck, or pallet, or for securing multiple tables together.
Thus, an advantage and feature of the mobile medical emergency and surgical table of the present invention is that the frame assembly is sufficiently strong to enable multiple mobile medical emergency and surgical tables to be vertically stacked without crushing.
Another advantage and feature of the mobile medical emergency and surgical table of the present invention is that the undercarriage assemblies are mechanically advantaged in order that each end of the table easily may be raised and lowered by a single person. The design of the undercarriage assembly is advantageous further in that it allows the two corners of each end of the frame to be lowered simultaneously, in parallel, and without significant overturning moment.
A further advantage and feature of the mobile medical emergency and surgical table of the present invention is that it provides a novel yoke assembly, that, once set, comprises a self-cocking and resetting mechanism. The vertical height of each yoke assembly may be adjusted independently in order to allow the position of each corner of a stretcher or body board to be inclined separately and, thereby, optimized to accommodate various surgical procedures.
Yet another advantage and feature of the mobile medical emergency and surgical table of the present invention is that it provides a plurality of uniformly sized, side-accessible, and interchangeable storage cassettes.
Still another advantage and feature of the mobile medical emergency and surgical table of the present invention is that the frame may be suitably wired with an electrical subsystem comprising a connection plug, an extension cord reel, and any of a variety of common medical electrical outlets.
Yet still another advantage and feature of the mobile medical emergency and surgical table of the present invention is that its usefulness is enhanced by the wide variety and range of optional features and mounts which may be associated with it.
Thus, the mobile medical emergency and surgical table of the present invention meets each of the objectives described and set forth hereinabove. Accordingly, these and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent by reference to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, the appended claims, and the accompanying drawings.